witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Perdida Duncan
Perdida Duncan is a women possessed by demon, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Being Possessed by a Demon Perdida lived on Roosevelt Island together with her daughter. At some point, Perdida is possessed by a demon who kills her daughter. The authorities soon arrive and call Alex Underwood for help with this case. As Alex talks to the mother, Perdida Duncan, she reveals to have killed her daughter. Perdida then spouts a threat at Alex as her face takes a demonic visage, nobody else see. Alex then tells Perdida to tell the truth about what happened to her daughter, but she doesn't answer. The authorities then arrest the mother. Later, Alex pays a visit to Perdida in the prison. Perdida reveals, that she will transfered to Rikers tomorrow after the bail hearing. Alex tells her, that she shouldn't worry as there no evidence she did hurt her child. She then asks Perdida to tells her what actually happened as she won't stop helping her. Perdida tells, that she knows as she's possessed by the demon inside of her. The demon possessed Perdida proceeds to pin Alex to the ground. Alex with the help of the Witchblade tries to find the hex mark on her, but the demon tells her, that it is actually inside of her. The demon tells Alex, that he never releases his victims until it drives them into the ground. It then tells, that the demon is the wave of the black tide that will engulf the world as shadowy energy forms around it. Alex then grabs a chair and knocks Perdida out. Officers then rush into the room, as Perdida is terrified that the demon possessed her again. The officers apologise for taking so long to get here as there was a powers surge, which locked all the electronic locks and turned off the cameras. Officers then says that if she needs somebody to sign an affidavit for her insurance, he will do it no problem. Alex rejects this offer and then proceeds to leave. Possessing Alex Soon after, Perdida escapes her confinement and hides in a local church. When Alex enters it, she falls through the floor, where she's confronted by Perdida herself. The demon inside of Perdida, then proceeds to possess Alex. As Perdida regains her senses, now free of the demons influence, she asks Alex if she's okay. Alex tells her to keep away from her, while she can still fight. Majil then tracks down Alex, finding her sitting on the floor in the church in some kind of trance. He decides to call Ash for help as Perdida explains, that she remembers talking with Alex in her home a few days earlier and then nothing else. Ash then comes to the church and concludes, that Alex has been possessed by the demon who was inhabiting Perdida. Ash tells, that Alex needs to hear the voice of somebody she trust, in order to help fight off the demon. He then asks Perdida to find and bring Debbie here. Alex then manages to wakes up, having been freed from the demons grip and notices that she's surrounded by her friends. Debbie decides to call to the police, but Ash, Majil and Perdida doesn't let her. It's not known what happens to Perdida afterwards, but she possibly returns back to prison. Gallery Legion31.jpg|Perdida's demon revealing itself to Alex. Legion94.jpg|Alex talking with Perdida in prison. Legion103.jpg|Possessed Perdida attacking Alex. Legion81.jpg|Perdida's demon leaving her for Alex. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade (2017) Characters